Daddy issues
by CharlieWise
Summary: Felicity finally feels like she's in a good place, she's happy. If only it would stay that way. Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All the spoilers make me go Olicity crazy! This has no real spoilers in it though! Just in case you thought I did, I do not own Arrow only the plot bunny within this story.**

"Oliver, I'm heading out." Felicity said as she stood in the entry way of his office looking to where Oliver was sitting on his couch. Felicity had to smile as she saw Oliver looking back at her, surprise on his face as he realized that it was already end of business day.

A sigh left him as he put the file on the coffee table. "Give me a sec and I'll come with you to the foundry."

"That's okay, I wanted to grab some stuff from home and you need to finish reading that file and sign the other two." Felicity said pointing at the three files that were currently lying on the coffee table. Oliver nodded in response before picking up the file again. He looked like a teenager who wanted to do anything but his homework, but his homework was what he had to do. "I'll bring along some Chinese food."

The elevator ride was quiet, and it took Felicity a moment to realize why. It suddenly hit her that she couldn't remember the last time she'd rode the elevator alone. Ever since Oliver got his company back, they'd been driving from the office to the foundry together. Since Felicity's car would be left at Queen Consolidated, Oliver would make sure she got home, either driving her himself or asking Diggle to do it when he would pull an all-nighter guarding over the city. She would then be picked up again by usually Diggle and Oliver in the morning and drive into work together again.

It was not that Oliver or Diggle were particularly chatty in the morning, but she would usually discuss that day's schedule with Oliver or take them through the search she had ran the night before for something Arrow related.

Another small smile appeared on Felicity's lips as she realized she was happy. She worked crazy hours, rarely had some real free time, was falling behind on many of her tv shows, but she didn't care. She loved her life. Felicity took a deep breath and let the smile grow as she stepped out of the elevator only to completely freeze.

She felt all the air leave her lungs, having trouble catching a breath to replace said air. She didn't know what to do, what was he doing here? He'd changed, a lot and had it not been for his slightly crooked nose she might not have recognized him. She turned around and walked back into the elevator. Since it was Oliver's private elevator it took her straight back up to the 39th floor.

Inside she finally felt like she could breath again. She closed her eyes and immediately felt tears coming up.

Oliver placed all three files on top of Felicity's desk. He might have skimmed over the last few pages, but he was sure they weren't that important. Since he had yet to find anything important in the twenty pages he had read. He was surprised to hear the elevator ding and turned around.

The phone on Felicity desk rang, and Oliver quickly leaned over her desk to pick up the phone. "Oliver Queen." He said turning to lookover his shoulder to find Felicity stepping out of the elevator, hand before her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Mr Queen I've a mister Sm…" The guard stationed downstairs said through the phone.

"Tell him he'll have to wait." Oliver said quickly before hanging up the phone. "Felicity?" Oliver said as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms, his voice laced with concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, dropping her hand and biting her lip for a moment to keep it from quivering. "My Da…ad" She said her voice breaking as tears finally escaped.

For a moment Oliver was confused, before he realized what the guard on the phone had said. "He's here?" Oliver asked and Felicity just nodded, she said her eyes finally locking on his.

Felicity suddenly felt silly, stupid even. Crying in front of Oliver about the fact that her father who walked out on her and her mom was downstairs while he lost his father for real. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, I don't know when I'm crying about this." Oliver shook his head, trying to convince her that it was not stupid. "Don't tell me it isn't Oliver, you lost your father."

Oliver's hand moved from where it rested on her arm to cup her face. "Felicity, it's not stupid, you've nothing to be sorry for. You told me what it was like for you when he left. There is nothing wrong with being upset that he suddenly walks back into your life."

The sincere look in Oliver's eyes convinced her that he meant what he said and for a moment she just let herself stare into them. Trying to smile at him, but failed to show the happiness she had felt during the elevator ride down.

"Come here." Oliver whispered as he pulled her into a hug, Felicity buried her head in his shoulder and let her arms come around his middle as his arms pulled her even closer.

After a while Felicity pulled back, placing her hands on his chest, while his glided to her sides. "I'm okay." Felicity said softly smiling a little bit more believable smile.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to meet him?" Oliver asked and Felicity took a deep breath, before letting all the air out again, turning away from Oliver and walking into his office.

"I don't know." If only she knew why he was here, she could then decide what she wanted, now though she had not enough information to know what she wanted. So she guessed the only option was gathering more information. "Call him up."

"You sure?" Oliver asked and when Felicity nodded Oliver picked up the phone from Felicity's desk and called downstairs to send her father up.

Oliver waiting in in front of Felicity's desk, keeping an eye on the elevator and on Felicity that was now pacing in his office. The elevator dinged and the door opened, with one last glance towards Felicity, Oliver pulled a fake smile and turned towards the man that stepped out of the elevator.

"Mr Queen, what a pleasure to meet you." Felicity's dad said when he got out of the elevator.

"Mr Smoak." Oliver said extending his hand to shake the other mans hand.

"Ah call me John." Felicity's dad said laughing. Oliver smiled back at him but the hairs on the back of his neck stood upright as the laugh sounded fake to him. He instantly regretted not giving himself the time to check John Smoak out.

Both of the man turned and walked into Oliver's, Felicity was standing near the window looking out onto the city with her back turned towards them. Her arms crossed and one of her feet tapping the floor, to anyone else she looked impatient, to him she looked nervous.

"I see we have some company." John said his tone of voice a little to slick for Oliver's liking.

"Yes." Oliver said walking towards Felicity. "This is my partner." He stated as Oliver went to stand next to Felicity who finally turned to meet her father. "Felicity Smoak."

Shock was the only readable expression on John Smoak's face. Felicity felt her heart sink, if he was surprised to see her, it meant he didn't know she worked here and if he didn't know she worked here. Then that meant that here hopes of him standing in the shadows at her graduation, him secretly keeping track of her in case she needed help, that he would have hidden behind a paper while she was on her first date, that all those hopes were false. That her mother had been right all along, he just didn't care.

For a long time John looked like a fish on dry land, opening and closing his mouth. Oliver looked from Felicity to John and back. Felicity looked like she was barely keeping it together and Oliver had to stop himself from reaching out to her.

"Mr Smoak, what can we do for you?" Oliver asked and that seemed to shift something in the man.

"Ah right, I wanted to talk to you about this new exciting business venture, which would truly shine with your investment." John said snapping back into his business persona, looking everywhere but at Felicity.

"I think you should leave." Felicity said, her voice stone cold. Oliver had never heard her voice so devoid off emotion. It made Oliver clench his fist in anger towards the other man

"I'm not sure how much you've to say here since you're just the assistant." John said pointing towards Felicity's desk outside.

"She has a lot to say in here, now I suggest you listen to her before I call security and have you escorted out the building." Oliver said, his voice low, not concealing his anger in the slightest. John looked between the two of them and for a moment Oliver thought he was going to stay, but then he turned and walked away.

They both waited for the sound of the elevator doors opening and closing before speaking again. "Let's go." Felicity, her voice still cold.

"Hey, Felicity, wait." Oliver said as walked away from him taking a hold of her hand.

She turned towards him, he could see the fresh tears pulling into her eyes as they pleaded with him to not push. She could not handle anything else, she needed to get her mind of it, she needed something else to do. Oliver squeezed her hand. "Okay let's go."

She was grateful for his understanding and Felicity took a deep breath pushing the tears back as Oliver quickly grabbed his phone and keys from his desk before they made their way to the elevator, his hand still holding on to hers.

As they rode down the elevator Felicity expected Oliver to let go of her hand, but he didn't. Together they walked towards his car in the parkinglot. Diggle now working half days while taking care of Lyla and there baby girl. Oliver opened the car door at passenger side for her. Squeezing her hand one last time. "I'm here when you need anything."

From the shadows of his own car John looked on as the pair got into the car. He'd seen Felicity working here, as an inconvenience, but looking at the two it might be an opportunity. He would get himself out of this mess.

**A/N: So... I'm not sure, should I continue this or not? Anyone interested in reading more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I've a very concrete plan as to where this is heading. So I will continue this. I just don't know how fast my updates will be since I'm starting my year long travel around the world in four days! (I'm hoping to finish it before I leave... or in the 10 hour plane ride) **

The sound of gravel crunching under weight made Oliver turn around. He knew who it was, it was 1:30 AM, so it would be Roy arriving on the rooftop. Life had been easier since Roy joined the group on a permanent basis. If they had no person in particularly that they had to target. They would meet at 1:30 and if nothing big would have come up, one of them would head home. The other would stay and patrol the glades.

"What's going on with Felicity?" Roy asked as he came to stand next to Oliver to look at the street below. There was already a zip line down to the building across, Roy had learned that Oliver liked to have multiple escape roads where ever he was.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, of course he knew what Roy meant, but he was not going to add fuel to the fire.

"What I mean is that's she unusually quiet." Roy said turning to look at Oliver, but he kept his eyes on the streets and surrounding buildings. "There is no way you've not noticed that. She has not made a single comment about the fact that my suit is much better then yours."

The corner of Olivers mouth was tugged upwards as he glanced at the young man next to him. Next to that he stayed quiet and quickly turned his attention back to the city.

"Look man, I know we have a city to protect and all. But I'm telling you something is wrong, she's not herself." Roy said, he could not believe Oliver was so stoic about this, usually he was fine tuned on everything that had to do with Felicity. "You know what's going on don't you."

"It has been a long day, you think you can handle the rest of the night?" Oliver asked turning fully to Roy. It had been Oliver's night to patrol so he knew what he was asking of the young man.

"Yeah man. No problem." Roy answered, stoked that he got another night. Oliver walked towards the zip line and Roy called after him. "Make sure Felicity get's home alright."

Roy looked as Oliver hooked his bow around the zip line. The same time as Oliver's voice carried into the earpiece he was wearing. "Felicity I'm heading back, we're going home. Roy call Diggle if you need anything." With that he let himself glide down the zip line. Landing with ease on the other building, before taking off jumping across buildings and out of Roy's sight.

It took Oliver seven minutes to get back to the foundry, where Felicity sat waiting to go. The car ride was silent, Oliver glanced at her every once in a while. She was turned away from him slightly, looking out the window. Oliver had learned over the years that if she was not talking, she was thinking about something she didn't want to talk about.

They arrived at her apartment building and even then they got out of the car in silence till Felicity said. "You don't have to walk with me."

"Yes I do." Oliver said, just like he always did. He'd been driving her home at least three time a week. She always said he didn't have to go with her, he always did. He liked to know for sure she got home, into her apartment completely safe. In the beginning she fought him on it, but as time taught her, he wasn't going to budge, she learned that she enjoyed the minute alone with him.

Sometimes she would share something about their day, or mention something that was bothering her. When he told her that if she ever wanted to tell someone about her day, she could tell him. She knew he meant it, but she had never taken him up on his offer. Now she did, just in that minute that it took to walk to her door, up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to the apartment on the left side.

This time however, she stayed quiet. She wanted to tell him how she felt, to explain she was mad and angry and disappointed. She wanted to say that she was hurt and confused and that she didn't understand how and why her dad had acted that way. That she was disappointed in the fact that her silly hopes about her father being a spy and having to go on a mission was the reason he disappeared, or some similar hopes were al squashed. But that would take longer than a minute and a minute was the only thing she allowed herself to have.

She opened the door to her apartment and turned back around to Oliver with a small smile as a silent thank you.

"Are you going to be okay? Alone?" Oliver asked a little bit awkwardly mentioning towards the open door.

"Oliver I found out that my dad is a giant asshole, it's not like I broke my leg and arm, where you know I wouldn't be able to cook for myself or shower myself and would need your help." Felicity said as the image of her and Oliver in the shower together popped up in her head. "What I mean is I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Oliver answered and Felicity that always expected a but to follow that statement, all the men that had said that to her always had a but. Oliver didn't and that made her feel strong, but on the other side incredible vulnerable. "Are you really going to be okay?"

"I'll be fin..e." Felicity said her voice breaking, but at that moment she wasn't sure if she believed herself. Oliver smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb wiping away the single tear that fell from her eyes.

"I promise, you'll be fine." Oliver said and Felicity leaned into his caress a real smile forming on her lips.

The apartment door across the hall opened and an old lady put her head around the doorframe. "Oh Felicity darling it's just you."

"Hi mrs Booth, sorry for waking you." Felicity answered.

"Don't be silly dear, I was still awake." Mrs Booth answered with a smile.

Oliver's hand fell down and he smile quickly at mrs Booth, before turning back to Felicity. "I'll pick you up in the morning." He then walked back towards the exit bidding mrs Booth a good night.

Felicity waved at mrs Booth one more time and entered her apartment. "Dear." Mrs Booth called out and Felicity looked at her. "For the past two months I've seen that boy bring you home at all hours of the night." Felicity blushed and couldn't help to duck her head. Having no way to explain why Oliver brought her home so late.

"You should invite the boy in sometime." Mrs Booth and with one final wink she closed the door.

Felicity smiled as she closed the door. Leaning with her back against it, how she wished she could invite him in. Her smile falling from her face, why did things have to be so complicated, why did her dad have to show up right when she felt happy. Tears started to fall from her face as she slid down the door, her arms came around her knees as she let herself cry into them.

**A/N: Let me know if it was just as good as your expectations! Reviews fuel my writing urges! Let me know what you think positive and or negative! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I've been traveling all over the states for the past three months and barely had any time to write. I will not be moving around as much here in the Caribbean, so should be able to write a bit more while working on my tan. I'm not abandoning this story, I love it to much.**

By the time Felicity had gotten herself off the floor and to her bed, it had been close to three a.m. Unable to fall asleep, she'd spent the night tossing and turning. When her alarm clock went of at half past six she felt even more tired than she was the day before. She decided to snooze a little longer, which in term meant that when her doorbell rang, she was still putting on her shoes and brushing her teeth.

It had been Diggle that picked her up, instead of Oliver. Felicity was pretty sure she'd done a horrible job at hiding her disappointment, but Diggle didn't say anything about it. She was grateful for that and felt bad, because once again Diggle was there to support her and she was acting like a grumpy teenager.

Her mood didn't get any better when she entered the office to find Oliver on the phone with one of their china subsidiaries. When she checked his schedule, he would be having back tot back meetings including a lunch meeting. Which meant that besides showing people to the conference room she would have little contact with Oliver.

Usually she enjoyed these days. It meant she could go down to the IT department or work on stuff for the IT department. Right now though, she didn't feel like doing any of that. She wanted something to take her mind of things and research for arrow related things usually helped. The fact that when she would be doing research Oliver would find any excuse to come to her would also be an added bonus.

When it was nearing lunch time Felicity was considering to bring Oliver a cup of coffee. Just so she could actually do something, but that would mean she would once again break the vow to herself that she would never get him coffee. She liked to keep that for special occasions only.

Felicity was just considering to go out for lunch when the phone rang, it was her own direct line, not Oliver's assistant line. For a moment Felicity considered not answering and just going for lunch, but in the end decided against that.

"Felicity Smoak." She answered the phone.

"Hi, this is John Smoak…" The voice on the other side of the line said. Felicity shot up straight, her glance immediately shooting to Oliver. He however was turned with his back to her again on the phone. "Your Father."

"I know who you are." Felicity answered her voice a bit bitter. She then bit her lip.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was not expecting you and I guess I just panicked. I'm so sorry." John said his voice soft and full of regret.

Felicity stayed quiet, again she glanced over to Oliver who by now had turned around, but he was pinching the bridge of his nose. Felicity had long since learnt that that was a sign the phone call wasn't going well.

"Can I make it up to you?" John asked from the other side of the line. "I mean I know I can't make up for all the lost time, but maybe I can try and make up for my behavior last night… and maybe we can start over?"

His voice turned nervous and she realized she might have gotten her tendency to babble from her father. Felicity took a deep breath. "I was just heading out for lunch. Maybe we can have a quick bite to eat?"

"Yes, I can be at Queen Consolidated in 5 minutes. I might even know a place to eat, it's not that far and they've amazing wraps. The ones with salmon are amazing, they are my favorite by far, but if you don't like fish they also have meat or vegetable options." John said excitement filling his voice.

"I like salmon. I'll see you downstairs in five minutes." Felicity answered, hanging up the phone before he could say anything else. Worried that she might lose her nerves. She ones again looked over to Oliver who by now was pacing around his desk, his hands twitching as if he was holding an arrow. Both weren't good signs.

Because of that, Felicity decided to leave a note on her desk, explaining that she was out for lunch and would be back around half past 1. Felicity's nerves grew on the way down, she wasn't sure if her dad had truly pulled an 180 on her, or if something else was going on. It was just that she loved salmon too.

She realized that if she really wanted to give this thing with her father a shot, she needed to go into this with an open mind. The security guard opened the door for her downstairs, Felicity smiled at him before stepping out on the sidewalk. Quickly glancing in both directions to see if John was already there. He wasn't.

After four minutes Felicity saw him walk in her direction while talking on the phone. He smiled at her and waved while continuing his conversation on the phone. As he made his way over to her Felicity just caught the end of the conversation. "Yeah we're leaving for lunch now."

John read the look of confusion on Felicity's face, grinning it away as his phone disappeared in his pocket. "A friend, he actually talked me into phoning you, I didn't know what to do."

A small smile grew on Felicity's face. "I'm happy you called."

"Good, shall we go?" John asked mentioning down the street.

"Sure where are we heading?" Felicity asked as they fell in step next to eachother.

"Charles' Wraps place. Its on 5th and Lexinton. I know a short cut, should be there in 5 minutes 10 top." John answered. When Felicity didn't respond he asked. "You like working for Oliver Queen?"

"Yes, no, well it depends. I like working for Oliver, but the secretary stuff gets boring, the things outside that are really cool though." Felicity said, this time it was John that looked confused.

"What else kind of things do you do for Oliver Queen but secretarial stuff?" John asked and Felicity froze for just a second before answering.

"Well I mean I also do a lot for the IT department, they still ask for my help since I used to work there." For a second Felicity thought he was going to ask more about it, but he didn't. Instead he mentioned for them to walk through an alleyway.

"How is your mom?" John asked, Felicity looked at him a bit shocked about the question. Walking into the alleyway to give herself a few seconds to form an answer.

"Still a cocktail waitress in Vegas." Felicity finally said not sure how else to answer.

John mentioned with his hand for Felicity to move past the parked van first. "Does she still sing?"

Felicity stopped in her tracks, a memory of her mother singing to her suddenly pushed to the surface. Having completely forgotten that her mom used to sing around the house. It had stopped after her dad had left. She was about to tell him that when the van door opened and a man jumped out behind her. His arms moved immediately around her and Felicity immediately began to struggle. "Dad help!" She called out but the next thing she fell was a hard surface hitting her head and Felicity felt her body go slack. The last thing she heard was her dad's voice. "You didn't have to hit her."

**A/N: Not feeling sorry at all for leaving you guys hanging here. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Let me know you're reactions an thoughts. They fuel me and I always reply!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Found WiFi! Here is the next chapter. Hope to be able to get the next chapter up just as fast... but making no promises!**

Chapter 4

Oliver was not happy, his lunch meeting had been extremely boring and it ended up bringing even more work for him. When he returned his next meeting had turned up early and with Felicity having gone out to lunch, no one had been there to greet them. The next two hours Oliver had trouble focusing. The meeting started at half past one and Felicity had not yet been back.

When she still hadn't shown herself at two pm, Oliver checked where her phone was. At a restaurant call Charles's place. The next thirty minutes Oliver focused on the meeting glancing at his phone every few minutes. It didn't move. "Excuse me for a moment." Oliver said standing up and walking towards his office where Diggle was sitting on his computer working on something for Lyla.

"Can you go down to Lexiton and 5th, Felicity is supposedly having lunch there, but she's supposed to be back over an hour ago." Oliver asked.

"Relax man, she's having lunch with her dad, they've a lot to catch up on." Diggle responded.

"Can you then phone her and ask her when she gets back." Oliver said this time his voice was more demanding then asking.

"Will do." Diggle answered and Oliver returned to his meeting. Diggle took out his phone and called Felicity. No answer. For a moment Diggle didn't think any of it, brushing it off as her not hearing it because she was in a busy restaurant. How many times in the two years they knew each other had she not picked up the phone? None. "Damn it." Diggle said heading towards the elevator.

Numbers, graphs, diagrams, Oliver really didn't understand why they couldn't do this more efficiently. Tell him the bottom line; what is going well, what isn't and how to make the first part even better and fix the other things. Instead Oliver had to listen for hours too his top ranking employees talk about tests they'd done, research they were doing.

The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted his top engineer, he threw the man an apologetic smile and checked his phone. The smile dropped from his face.

'_She's not here, her phone was turned in by some girl that found it in the bathroom. Waitress doesn't remember her coming in'_

"Damn." Oliver whispered to himself, before turning towards the people in the room. "We're going to have to cut this meeting short. I want a single page summary of what you're going to tell me in the meeting in my email, by 5 tonight." With that Oliver left the room and walked to his desk. He waited for everyone to leave the conference room till he picked up his phone.

"Roy are you at the foundry? I need you to pull up the street cameras in front of Queen Consolidated and find Felicity on them. She left somewhere around 12:15 p.m." Oliver said his voice stoic and firm.

'Why what's going on?" Roy asked making his way to Felicity's computers. Feeling a bit awkward as he sat down in Felicity's chair.

"I'll explain later, just do it." This time it was anger that was laced in his voice.

It took Roy longer than he would have liked to get in the surveillance cameras system. It took a lot longer than Oliver would have liked, when he and Diggle entered the foundry and asked Roy what he found as they came down the stairs, he had nothing to tell them, having hacked into the system just 4 seconds before they entered.

"I'm sorry man, Felicity is a genius with this kind of thing." Roy said, getting up from the chair to make room for Diggle. Even though Diggle spent a lot more time with Felicity, it still took him much longer than Felicity would have to find the footage of her in front of Queen consolidated. Oliver felt a twinge in his heart as he saw the look in Felicity's eyes. They were filled with nerves and hopes.

"Can we follow them to see where they're going?" Oliver said as he saw Felicity and her father walk out of sight.

"I'm trying man." Diggle said, frustration filled his voice as his commands he put into the computer weren't heeding the results he wanted.

Oliver started pacing, wanting nothing more than to grab his bow and shoot at something. He felt helpless. He didn't know where Felicity was, hell they weren't even a 100 percent sure something was wrong. Still he knew Felicity she wouldn't leave her phone behind, she wouldn't change plans without letting him know.

"Got it." Diggle said pulling Oliver's attention back to the screens. The three man looked on as Felicity and her father walk into the alleyway and again out of sight. Diggle pulled up the camera feed from the other side of the alleyway but no sign of Felicity or her father coming back out of the alley.

"Is there a camera in that alley?" Roy asked, Diggle shook his head. Not one from the city, there might be some close circuit ones, but I won't be able to hack them from here. Roy can you go down there and" Diggle started reaching for a small USB drive. "plug this in any cameras that might be there."

"No problem." Roy answered.

"Take the motorcycle. It will be faster." Oliver said before turning back to Diggle "Can you show me the footage again, maybe we can figure out what they're talking about. That might tell us something."

It took Roy fifteen minutes to reach the alley, it also took Diggle and Oliver fifteen minutes to figure out, that knowing what Felicity was saying to her dad would give them no new leads. "I'm here, but we have a problem." Roy said through his earpiece.

"What is the problem?" Oliver asked.

"The camera has been shot, twice." Roy answered.

"Damn." Diggle whispered.

"Any other trace that might let us know what happened?" Oliver asked, wishing he had gone along with Roy now.

"I'll have a look around." Roy answered. Oliver walked over to his arrows, planning on sharpening them so they were ready for use. But his phone went off halfway there. The caller id said it was anonymous.

"I need a trace on this." Oliver said before picking up on then loudspeaker. "Hello."

"Mr Queen, we have Felicity Smoak." A computer voice came from the other side of the line. "if you want to see her again, we want 3 million dollars in untraceable money. Video with proof of life will follow soon, you've 8 hours to get the money together. Further instruction will follow." With that the line disconnected.

"Tell me you've a location." Oliver said turning towards Diggle, his hand clenching around his phone.

Diggle shook his head. "No, it bounced of multiple towers and I couldn't trace it back to one location."

The vibration of his phone informed Oliver that he had a message. He opened it to find a picture of Felicity, bound to a chair, she looked scarred but alive. "Can we trace this message?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity probably could." Diggle answered, not finishing that sentence since they all knew that when it came to technology, they needed Felicity.

With a deep frustrated sigh Oliver looked back at his phone. Pressing speeddial four. It only rang once before being picked up. "Captain Lance, I need your help tracing a phone message."

"Can't Felicity Smoak do that?" Lance asked confused. "She's a lot better than the guys I've here."

"Miss Smoak has been kidnapped."

**A/N: thank you all to whom have reviewed, favourite and followed. Love to hear all your thoughts and will always answer even if it's none story related but just a plain arrow rant(or anything else). **


End file.
